


Imagine Being Kidnapped By Aliens

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fpreg, Impregnation, Non-Consensual, Other, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: It was all a blur. You vaguely remembered being knocked out and feeling a cold sensation. But now, as you wake up, your memories of what precisely had happened were failing you. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, you soon found out.





	Imagine Being Kidnapped By Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/143064676109/imagine-being-kidnapped-by-aliens

It was all a blur. You vaguely remembered being knocked out and feeling a cold sensation. But now, as you wake up, your memories of what precisely had happened were failing you. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, you soon found out.

A large, male alien approached you, his dark eyes scanning over your body. “You’ll do,” he muttered. “All the females of our species have died out and now we need to breed with another species. You are our test subject and I am the one testing you out.”

Moving faster than humanly possible, the alien grabbed you and shoved you against the cool wall, towering over you by at least two feet. (You were small for a woman anyway and were absolutely dwarfed by the alien.) Ramming himself into you, you gasped as, much to your surprise, you quickly reached orgasm and it was better than any other you had ever had in your life. “I want you to enjoy this,” he said with a smirk as he fucked you harder than you had previously thought you could stand.

After he was done and as he left you alone in the room he turned around and said, “I should warn you: this will not be a pleasant experience.” Nor was he wrong.

Within a few weeks, your breasts were growing much larger and becoming painfully tender. And the terrible morning sickness…well, it was best not to think about that too much. Beyond that, the aching in your pelvis was becoming almost unbearable. One particular afternoon, as the alien doctors were examining you, it brought you to the point of tears and they looked on you in pity. One explained as your face contorted in pain, “Your body is not currently equipped to carry a child of our species to term and it is going to have to make some changes which may lead to some…discomfort.” His eyes lit up as he continued his examination. “Excuse me, I suppose I should have said your body is not equipped to carry children of our species. I see six in there.This experiment may end up being an enormous success,” he added hopefully, imagining a human woman growing large with his children inside of her and deciding right then and there they needed to acquire a lot more women if this experiment was indeed a success.

A few months passed and you already looked like you were ready to pop, but you knew you had a long ways to go yet. The father would check on you often, ensuring you received the best, most nutritious foods for his babies. This was when you were, by far, your most comfortable during the pregnancy, despite how large and cumbersome your belly was and you had the most dreadful feeling it was about to get a lot worse.

The first of the bad news came with your next examination and a cheerful grin on the alien doctor’s face. “It appears all your babies are going to weigh about fifteen pounds at birth which is, admittedly a little small for our species, but not too bad given how small you are, even for a human.“ This made you almost sick, remembering the father insisting you were to give birth vaginally - absolutely no cesarean, he demanded.

Shortly after this was when your babies began to kick…and they kicked hard. The first kick immediately broke a rib and it was only downhill from there. Soon, your belly, along with being covered in stretch marks was also covered in bruises from the constant kicking and movement inside of you. You eventually learned that rubbing your tummy and humming a calming tune would cause them to relax for a little while - at least long enough for you to get a nap in.

By now, you were enormous, big as a barn, a planet. Walking was beginning to become difficult and you now had to practically hold up your belly in order to accomplish this feat. Not only was your belly riddled with stretch marks, but the skin looked thin, taunt, and almost ready to split. Your veins were easily visible as the doctors rubbed oils and lotions over your belly to keep the skin versatile and prevent splitting. But worse was yet to come.

You were nearing your due date and had to be constantly eating in order to get enough calories for both you and your babies. You were also confined to a bed, no longer able to walk except with the help of at least three of the aliens. But they didn’t want to risk early labor, so you hadn’t moved from that spot for at least a month. You could no longer wrap your arms around your colossal girth, your babies nearing their estimated fifteen pounds each and they were desperately competing for room inside your taxed body. A hand pushing out here a foot pushing out there; you felt as if you were going to burst.

Finally, your due date came and…nothing happened. No contractions, no relief as your water broke, nothing. The doctors suggested possibly inducing labor given the pity they felt for you, but the father shook his head with determination. "My children will be born when they are ready and not a moment sooner,” he boomed.

After another two weeks passed before you felt a sharp pain in your belly. You were both excited and worried now. Excited because if you were going into labor, that meant this whole ordeal may be over soon but worried because you had no idea how you were going to push six fifteen pound babies out of your body. You cried as you labored, not just because of the excruciating pain you felt with each contraction, but also because you were alone throughout this whole process. There was no one there to hold your hand and lovingly wipe the hair out of your sweaty face. This whole experience was the exact opposite of what you had hoped your first pregnancy would be like.

Then, your water broke and the doctors told you that you could push, which turned out to be even harder than you imagined because not only did you now have to deal with the painful contractions as they continued, but also the painfully large children trying to make their way out of your vagina.

The first one came after two hours of pushing, weighing in at 16.2 pounds - a hefty one and, you hoped, the largest one. You thought you had gotten your wish when, after another hour of arduous pushing, you gave birth to a child weighing 14.8 pounds, which turned out to be the runt of your litter. Another three came, each making you feel as if you were going to be split in two and weighing in at 15.3, 17.5, and 16.9 pounds. It was nearly over and you sighed in relief realizing you were almost done.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” the doctor warned you. “I think this one may be the largest.”

You gasped, feeling the enormous head beginning to make its way down and feeling the amount of pressure it was exerting on you. You became almost hysterical as you pushed for five hours, straining to at least get the head out when, finally, the baby began to crown and you began to feel as if you might be able to do this. The head came out with a combination grunt/sob from you and the rest of the body quickly followed.

“Twenty pounds exactly,” the doctor whistled. “Impressive.”

All you wanted to do was sleep, but you realized your babies would be wanting their first feeding and, hearing their cries, you couldn’t help but feel a little maternal. Each of them was color-coded, wrapped in gender neutral blankets and you sighed contentedly once they had all been fed. You were just about to get some much-deserved rest when you heard the father shouting “No, no, no, no, no!”

“What is it?” you asked wearily.

“I need a son,” he growled. “All you gave me were daughters.”

“But sir,” the doctor implored. “This was a huge success. You should be celebrating. The king is going to have more women brought from earth since they can clearly withstand an alien pregnancy.”

“You!” he yelled, pointing in your direction. “As soon as I possibly can, I am getting you pregnant again so I can get the son I want.”

Your eyes grew wide. Please, not again.


End file.
